Camelot High
by Terrible-Writing-Fest
Summary: Arthur loves Merlin. Pursuit, drama, denial, rejection and sappiness follow ;D -- I don't own Merlin. If I did, Merthur would be canon ; -- Rated mostly for swearing :
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Pendragon gazed out of the long, arched windows of Camelot High. He, and everyone else, were bored out of their minds. There was only one person who seemed to be paying attention to their rambling professor. Merlin.

_He was a ridiculously skinny boy, with pale, perfect skin, luscious brown locks, blue eyes that Arthur could drown in, and moist, plump, red li-_

_WHAT AM I THINKING!? _Arthur quickly looked around, hoping that no-one had noticed he had been daydreaming. Then again, he realized, even if anyone had, they wouldn't have objected. Arthur was the most popular person in the entire school. He yawned, causing appreciative sniggers from his friends, and a few annoyed looks from those who liked Professor Gaius.

He even thought he saw Merlin's eyes flash over to meet his, looking annoyed.

_Merlin_ he thought. The name rolled around in his mind. He longed for him. He knew that. But it didn't make sense! Arthur had always been straight. He had never been attracted to a male before. But he knew that what he felt for Merlin was stronger than attraction. He wanted to hold Merlin's slim figure in his arms, stroke his silky hair, and press his mouth against his ever so gently. He wanted to hold Merlin, and never let go.

_Oh god. I'm in love with Merlin Emrys._

Then Arthur deflated. He and Merlin could never be together. Not since that day. Not since what happened. _"_I regret it. I wish it had never happened_" _Arthur whispered to himself. He tried to cheer himself up.

_Maybe_, Arthur thought hopefully, _Maybe Merlin has forgiven me._

The bell rang, cutting across all thought, and Arthur found himself pushed in the tidal wave of students trying to get to their friends and the cafeteria.

"Arthur?"

He could hear Sophia's annoying voice. Before she had a chance to talk, he cut across. "Sophia. We weren't serious, so there's no need for you to be upset because we broke up" Sophia just responded by rolling her eyes. She left, and started a conversation with a nearby jock, Valiant. Arthur turned to watch. He saw Sophia flirting with him, and smiling, fluttering her eyelashes. He saw Valiant beginning to blush. "Will you go out with me?" Valiant blurted out, before going tomato-red.

Sophia replied, but Arthur didn't catch what she said. Next thing he knew, they were kissing. Arthur felt his heart shrivel up in jealousy. He could never be that way with the person he loved.

_Or maybe_, Arthur thought_, he could._

_Arthur is such a prat! Professor Gaius must've been really offended_, thought Merlin, as he scurried down the stairs, heading to the cafeteria. He smiled as he saw his friends waiting for him. He grabbed some lunch, and made his way over. "Hey" he said cheerfully, sitting down at their normal table. He was greeted by a chorus of Heys, His, and smiles.

"So what's up?"

They all began to talk normally, about teachers, how much they hated school food, and random subjects. Merlin grinned to himself. He was always comfortable when he was with them; Morgana, Will, Lancelot, Gwen and Mordred. His best friends.

They were chatting as usual, when Morgana suddenly stopped the conversation.

"Merlin" Morgana whispered.

He shot her a questioning look. "Arthur Pendragon's staring at you."

Their entire group stiffened at these words. Except Morgana. She didn't know what had happened. Yet.

Merlin turned, to see that Arthur's blue eyes were in fact fixed upon him. "Shit. He's coming over here" hissed Mordred.

"Why is that so bad?" asked Morgana, her eyes widened in confusion. Lancelot sighed. "We aren't too fond of Arthur. See, he's done things that I would rather like to kill him for." The rest of the group nodded, silently and solemnly. "Wh-?" Morgana started to ask, but was interrupted by Gwen. "You'll see" she murmured gently. Suddenly, Gwen's eyes widened, and she fake coughed, making everyone look behind her. At Arthur.

Lancelot and Merlin instantly stood, glaring at Arthur. "Do you need something?" asked Lancelot attempting at a monotone, hatred seeping into his voice.

"W-well, actually" Arthur stuttered nervously.

_Pull it together Arthur! Just look him in the eyes and ask. Those deep blue eye- CONCENTRATE._

"I'd like to talk to Merlin"

He watched as they exchanged looks.

"And what would you want with me?" demanded Merlin, glaring furiously at Arthur, making it quite clear that he did _not_ want to talk.

_Okay. Say it now._ "Uhh- Well, I was wondering, maybe, if you would maybe, kind of.. go out with me?" spluttered Arthur, in a small, fragile voice.

The whole cafeteria went silent, waiting to hear Merlin's answer.

"Ha, who dared you to say that?" Merlin laughed in his face. A pained expression fleeted on Arthur's face.

"Why don't you think I'm serious?" Arthur mumbled back softly.

"Oh, let's think" Merlin drawled sarcastically, his usual sweet, soft voice coming out hard, lifeless, robotic.

"Number one: You're STRAIGHT. Two; you hate me, Three; I hate YOU, Four; you have a girlfriend" He gestured to Sophia. Clearly he was unaware of their break up. "Oh and number five; would someone who was so in love with me ever do this?" Merlin was practically screaming at Arthur, as he shoved his sleeves up his arms. There was silence for a while, everyone staring at the purple, blue and yellow bruises all over Merlin's arms. It hurt to even look at his arm. Covered in bruises, marring his once-perfect pale skin.

Arthur sighed, fighting to stop his eyes burning, and to stop the flood of tears threatening to come cascading all over his face. "I am sorry for that, but I was being serious." he said pathetically, staring into Merlin's smouldering blue eyes, willing him to believe his statement.

"Really?" said Merlin skeptically. "Yes"

"Then sure."

Arthur looked up. "Are you sure?" he said hopefully.  
"Of course not. How STUPID do you think I am?"

Merlin's voice was so different, so angry. It was amazing contrast to the soft, gentle tones that usually came out of the boy's mouth.

"My arms aren't the only thing, Arthur. Shall I show everyone what you find fun?" Merlin's voice was low, but there was venom in it that made Arthur shudder.

"Please Merlin. Don't" Arthur pleaded.

_I don't want anyone to know what a monster I am._

"Tell me who dared you to do this, and I won't." Arthur stared. "No one did. It was MY choice. Merlin, I **WANT** to date you."

"Sure" Merlin replied sarcastically. "Well the, this is your fault." Merlin sighed, and took off his shirt.

It was silent. Not one person moved. People who were recovering from the last shock were once again dumbfounded. Their eyes were fixed on Merlin's ravaged chest. Some people eventually tore they're eyes away, to stare at Arthur with disgust, and in some cases, a little fear.

"Merlin" Arthur choked out. He was staring at Merlin's skin. It was once pale, unmarred and perfect.

_This is my fault,_ Arthur thought. _I really **am** a monster._

Merlin's chest looked like it had been ripped apart. A collage of scars, stitches, blood, bruises, scratches and cuts.

His ribs were visible through his chest. Arthur just stared, shocked by how monstrous he really was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Slowly, Morgana moved. "Arthur. What did you do?" She was quiet, but everyone could hear the anger threatening to explode. Arthur didn't answer, still dumbstruck. She took three vast strides towards him. She heard people gasp as she raised her hand, and slapped him across the face, so hard that it left a handprint. The sound resonated through the hall.

"How did you do this?" she asked slowly, her eyes boring into his, her knuckles clenched, her body stiff with fury. She took another step towards him. He didn't react.

"Did you not hear me?" she asked, sounding out each syllable. "What I said was; How- Did- You- Do- This."

Arthur continued to stare wordlessly, his features twisted into shock.

* * *

Will stood up, and he came to stand next to Morgana. "I don't think you heard her." He said in a sickly sweet voice. "How. Did. You. Fucking. Do. This?"

"Will" said Merlin soothingly, "It's okay."

"No, it's not, Merlin. How do you expect us to what he did to you, and not do anything?" Will demanded. "This bastard deserves to die"

Merlin's other friends all murmured in agreement at Will's comment. All of them slowly walked up and joined Morgana and Will.

Lancelot, Gwen, Mordred, Morgana and Will stood in front of Merlin protectively.

They were completely unaware just how long this fight was going to take.

"How could you do this?" Morgana hissed. "We were raised as brother and sister, and I thought I knew you. But this is how you treat one of the only people in the world that MEAN SOMETHING to me."

She walked over to Merlin, putting her arm around his waist. She was pretty sure that she now hated Arthur.

"Do you love him, Arthur Pendragon" she sneered. Arthur stared at the floor. "Well your gonna want to look up for this."

And with that, Morgana leaned up, and pressed her lips to Merlin's.

* * *

As both of them were drama students, Merlin knew where Morgana was heading. As she kissed him, he pulled her closer, trying to look and seem as passionate as possible. He lifted her up and twirled her around.

When they finally broke apart, Morgana turned to Arthur. "Does it hurt, Arthur?" she asked in a baby voice. Arthur gaped.

"Even with his injuries, he's soo strong" she purred, stroking Merlin's chest. It was clear to everyone that Merlin and Morgana were acting. At least, everyone except Arthur.

"Oh, by the way" Will interrupted, smirking. "You still haven't told me how you hurt him."

Arthur was staring at the ground again. "Or, would you like me to do the same as Morgana, so I can prove to you that if you were good enough, you would've had a shot. Gender isn't a problem."

Arthur winced. Will's words cut him deeply, but only Merlin knew why.

Will strode up to Merlin, placing his arm around shoulders. "Would you rather tell me, or get your heart broken?" Will's voice had a taunting edge, which made Arthur scrape his teeth together.

Will moved closer to Merlin. To emphasize what he had just said, he placed his head in on Merlin's shoulder.

Arthur mumbled something indistinctly. "OH IM SORRY, BUT YOULL HAVE TO SPEAK UP. IM A BIT DISTRACTED BY HOW COMFORTABLE I AM IN THIS POSITION" Will bellowed. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, and he responded with a cheeky smile.

Arthur's heart was breaking, shattering just that bit more as he watched Merlin and Will's exchange. He felt his eyes well up, but he fought the tears. Eventually, he won the battle and looked up, to see Will whispering in Merlin's ears. That one gesture made Arthur want to bawl with jealousy. He felt the tears coming shooting back. Merlin slowly turned his head towards Arthur. Merlin looked a little shocked when he met Arthur's eyes, which were welling up.

Will strode up to Arthur. "You gonna tell me what happened yet?" he smirked condescendingly.

Merlin was watching Arthur. He looked so vulnerable, so sad. When he met Arthur's gaze, he saw his blue eyes filled with regret, his glistening tears threatening to spill over

Merlin took pity on him. "Will" he called, almost sounding commanding. "It'll take a while to explain. And we should talk about it in a less public place." He gazed around at the staring faces to emphasize his point. Most of them didn't even attempt to pretend they weren't listening. His eyes met Arthurs for a few seconds. Arthur tried a weak smile. Merlin turned away immediately, and instead watched Will's reaction.

Will glowered at everyone, but he listened.

"Fine" he said grudgingly, "But he does NOT get out of it". He stared accusingly at Arthur.

Merlin agreed. He turned for a few moments, and rapidly turned back when he realized that Arthur had been staring at him.

With a sigh, he followed the other's out of the cafeteria.

"Well then, tell us." demanded Will as soon as he, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwen and Mordred were out the door of the cafeteria.

Arthur was a little too busy staring at Merlin, his mouth slightly opened, to hear Will.  
Will coughed rather loudly, and repeated the sentence, this time alot louder. Arthur jumped, but attempted to explain.

"W-well" he started feebly, staring around at their angry faces. "It-"  
His _amazing_ speech of two words was cut off by Merlin. "Guys" Merlin said "This'll take a while, and the bell just went. How about we talk about it after school?" he asked, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Arthur.

They all walked away, glaring at Arthur before departing.

_Arthur._  
His mind was starting to berate him already.  
_You're an IDIOT. Just stroll up to the person your in love with, and just forget all about how you almost killed them. You can't blame him for not believing you._

**_Remember what you said the last time you talked?_**

"Yes" he mumbled to himself, letting his tears flow freely down his cheeks now that he was alone.

* * *

**Before you review, or keep reading, you might want to read my profile description.  
But I'll summarize it for you, cause I'm nice :P**

**This is my second account. It is for all the work that I deem unsatisfactory, but don't have the heart to delete. Yep, I'm a great sap :P**

**Enjoy  
XX**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur made his way to his next class slowly. He reached the door of the science lab and pushed the door open.

Today, they were mixing more chemicals, and observing the reactions. They were to work in pairs of the teacher's choice.  
_Of course,_ thought Merlin bitterly, as his teacher chose his partner.

Arthur.

Professor Edwin asked them to get into their pairs. Merlin stayed seated at his table, poking his pen at an ink stain in the tabletop with more venom than was necessary. Gwen shot him a sympathetic look, before going to work with Lancelot.

"Um" he heard a voice say uncertainly. Merlin looked up, and acknowledged Arthur with a non-committal grunt and a jerk of his head. Arthur pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

They started with their work. Arthur was hyper-aware of his and Merlin's every movement. When Arthur reached out for the manganese, his hand brushed Merlin's. Arthur was sweating. Merlin hadn't noticed anything. He held up the test tube they had just used, and began cleaning it out.

Arthur's pupils were dilated as he watched Merlin clean the test tube, his long fingers flying across the smooth glass.

When Merlin actually talked to him, he was practically hyperventilating. "Could you please pass the beaker?" Merlin's voice was light and formal. Arthur passed the beaker to him with trembling hands. He prayed Merlin hadn't noticed anything. Their hands met when Arthur gave him the beaker. Their eyes met too, for a moment.

Suddenly, Arthur felt very, very hot. He was sweating, his pupils dilating, and he was pretty sure he was hard. All that from just Science! He quickly excused himself, and went to the toilet. He looked at himself in the mirror. He began fixing his blonde hair, and washed the sweat off his face.

When he returned, he was greeted with the sight of Merlin smiling softly to himself. The sight nearly took his breath away. It was so beautiful and pure.

Arthur approached him. "What are you so happy about?" he said in what he hoped was a friendly voice.  
"Oh I'm sorry, do I need your permission to smile?" Arthur's smile abruptly dropped. "N-no" he said.

"I finished all our work" Merlin said dryly, gesturing vaguely towards the charts and notes he had made, as well as the now-clean test tubes.

"Merlin.." Arthur started, not knowing if he should continue. Merlin spared him a glance. Arthur took this as a good sign, and kept going. "Can we talk about this?"

Merlin knew he wasn't talking about science.

"Talk about what?" Merlin asked, careful to keep his voice light and carefree.

"You know, abou- about us." said Arthur, watching brunette's blue eyes for a reaction.

"There's no us. There was when we were _friends_, but not anymore." Merlin heavily emphasized the word "friends" making sure the other knew that was all the pair ever were.

"Please Merlin."

It was so quiet, so soft. Merlin wondered if he had really heard it. Looking at Arthur for a few seconds, he decided he did.

"After school"

Arthur pinned all his hopes on those two words.

The bell rang. School was over.

Arthur grabbed his stuff, and ran to where Merlin's locker was. In fact, he got there before the dark-haired boy, watching his head bobbing in the crown, before reaching his locker. He gave Arthur gave a weird look, before proceeding to retrieve his bags and books.

"So" he said to Arthur, before the blond finished for him.

"Let's talk."

Arthur had opened his mouth to continue, when Lancelot, Gwen, Will, Morgana and Mordred came storming in. They made a beeline for Merlin and Arthur.

"Hello Arthur." Morgana said, with a clearly forced smile. "Merlin" she greeted enthusiastically, throwing the boy a dazzling smile and a kiss on the cheek. Much to everyone's amusement, except Arthur, Will did the same thing as Morgana.

"For now, I'd like to make a truce. If this conversation is going take as long as Merlin was implying, I can't be bothered glaring and being a general arse for that long." Will said confidently. Arthur stared at him, shocked. The rest of the group chuckled at him, before getting down to business.

"So what we need to know is, how you did _that_ to Merlin, and why." Lancelot commanded, his jaw clenching slightly as he remembered the incident in the cafeteria.

Arthur sighed, but complied when he met Merlin's scrutinizing blue eyes.

"It's a long story."

Lancelot's answer was shot back without a thought.

"We have time"

* * *

Arthur looked away from them all as he started. "It all started when we were six." The others nodded, willing him to go on. "We were best friends" he continued, his voice breaking a little on the word 'were'.

"We were fine, a few random fights now and then, but out friendship stayed strong until.." his ocean eyes were full of tears now, and his voice was choked.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'll continue" he said indifferently. "We were best friends until last year sometime."  
"Last year, June 24th" Everyone turned to stare at Arthur after his interruption. They were awed.

"It's not that amazing" said Merlin. "If there was a day that I was the world's biggest arse, I would remember too." he finished bitterly.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Mordred interrupted the moment.

"Last year in June, was the when I found out that I was gay."

The power of that simple sentence was astounding.

"You didn't" Morgana whispered, understanding at once. She, and everyone else were staring at Arthur in shock.

_"I did."_

Before Arthur could formulate a proper reply to Morgana, Merlin continued, ignoring them.

"So, of course I went to go tell my _best friend_ the news. Of course I told him that I had a crush on Will; that was when I _trusted_ Arthur" Merlin spoke Arthur's name with disdain.

Will nodded understandingly at Merlin's words. He and Merlin had dated for about two months the previous year, before each of them decided that it was better to just be friends.

"Then-" started Merlin.

"Wait" interrupted Arthur. "Before you finish, I need you all to know that what I did was wrong. I regret it. So much. And Merlin?"

Merlin glanced at him, anger still shining through his beautiful eyes.

Arthur took a deep breath, and moved towards the door. He opened, and looked back, before speaking the words that none of them had expected.

"I-"

"I love you."

Arthur ran, rapidly turning beet-red, before he had to hear Merlin reject him, or hear what he did recounted again.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Merlin turned back around, he met five pairs of startled eyes.

"Did he-" Mordred spluttered. "Did he just-" said Gwen. "Did he just say-?"  
Even Lancelot was at a loss.  
"Did h-he just say that he-?" Morgana stuttered.

"Did he just say that he LOVES YOU?" Will growled, finishing for the other four.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Merlin would have fallen about laughing at the goldfish-like expressions on his friend's faces.

"Okay… MOVING ON" Lancelot said, as the others slowly recovered. "What happened when you told Arthur that you were gay?"

"W-well, at first he just said he had to go, and ran."  
Blue eyes met brown, and Will spoke. "What did he do?" Will's voice was angry, but it was so protective.

"I went to see him. He seemed out of it and I didn't know why." Morgana shut her eyes, as if it would all disappear.

Merlin had gone to Arthur, with a smile on his face. He had been worried about that _arsehole._

"He just looked at me, disgusted. I asked him if he was okay. He hit me. He punched, kicked, clawed. He told me I was disgusting. He told me that Will would never like me back."

Merlin's voice became a cracked whisper now. "Then he left. He just left me bleeding there on the cold floor."

* * *

Science, the next day was awkward. Insanely awkward.  
Arthur and Merlin's eyes met a few times, only to have Merlin break the contact, looking away.

See, Arthur had never left, that previous night. He tried to, but he couldn't.

He stayed there, listening to Merlin recounting what happened. He had cried silently. He stayed there after the other's had left.

Then, he heard Merlin crying. He had peeked around the corner, and his heart almost ripped in two. Merlin's face, his beautiful, adorable, innocent face was contorted into rage and grief as he broke down, falling to the ground.

Arthur watched, tears soaking his shirt, as he saw the boy he loved come apart.

* * *

After what he had seen that day, Arthur hated himself. He never wanted to see Merlin like that again. So broken and hurt.

And it was all his fault. He had caused the tears, the rage, and the pain shown on Merlin's beautiful face.

_If there was any chance of Merlin forgiving me, this might bring it out,_ he thought, as his plan slowly came together in his head.

* * *

As everyone sat in the cafeteria; Arthur sitting with Valiant, Sophia, Nimueh, Gawain and the popular people in general. Merlin sat with Gwen, Lancelot, Morgana, Mordred and Will.

Arthur was staring at Merlin, unable to believe that his past self had dared hurt him.

"Hey, Arthur. Are you okay?"Gawain didn't speak to him often, but he seemed nice enough. "Yeah, I'm fine. But do you think you could do something for me?"

Gawain agreed, and his eyes got wider and wider as he listened to Arthur's plan.

"Merlin, when are you going to face it!?"  
These were the first words out of Morgana's mouth as soon as she had dragged him away from the others.

"Face what?" he was genuinely confused. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Look, I know this is hard to accept. But I know how you feel Arthur."

"Huh?" said Merlin, nonplussed. "Clearly you know how I feel about him. I haven't exactly been subtle about the fact that I hate him…"

"_Mer_LIN." Said Morgana, stretching his name out. "You know what I mean."  
"Sorry, but I really don't"

Morgana rolled her eyes, annoyed. She felt like screaming it at him, but she knew that wouldn't be very wise, considering they were surrounded by people who knew Arthur.

"You like him."  
"WHA-"  
"Wait, Merlin" she said calmly, taking in the fact that he looked like he was about to blow up.

"Hear me out before you explode."  
Merlin rolled his eyes and looked at her defiantly, but listened nonetheless.

"I know you don't believe me, but I know you like him." She said, staring at him. After seeing his expression, she added "Yes, I mean **_like like_**._" _  
She stared at him, daring him to deny it. When he said nothing, she continued.

"When we were yelling at him, you felt sorry for him."  
He had opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off. "I _know_ you did, Merlin." He raised his eyebrows, but continued to listen to her silently.  
"That was the first thing that made me realize that you didn't hate him."

Merlin made a weird motion to her, like 'Oh go on with your nonsense.' She glared at him.

"He loves you, Merlin. He really does" Merlin started to scoff, but Morgana silenced him once again with a murderous look.  
"Yesterday, when I went home, I listened outside his door. He was silent. For so long, I started wondering if he was really there. Then, when I was about to open the door and check, the crying started. It was soft, but it was so sad."

"Just think about it" were her parting words, before she gave him a meaningful look and walked off.

Merlin stared at her for a few seconds, still pondering on something she had said a few minutes ago.

She had said '_I know you don't believe me, but I know you like him_'  
_I knew that I was in love with him. I just fought it, _he thought.  
_Well maybe you should stop fighting it, _another part of his mind answered.

"I can't" he whispered out loud, hugging himself.

Those two words meant so much. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, in the cafeteria, Arthur was staring again. This time, however, Merlin was staring right back.

Suddenly, Valiant's booming voice came over the loudspeakers. "Could Merlin Emrys report to the cafeteria, please?" followed by a few scuffles, a muffled voice, and then "Ahh, yes. Merlin, please disregard that. I have just received information that you are already there."

Merlin looked around, confused.

"Merlin." He heard the deep, familiar voice before he turned and saw the blonde hair and blue eyes.

Arthur.

"Merlin, I need to talk to you." His voice was full of determination.  
"Arth-" Merlin started, before sighing in defeat.  
"Wait." said Arthur, his cool tone now betraying a smidgeon of hurt.

"I need you to listen. Please" he pleaded, staring searchingly into Merlin's eyes.  
"Look, I have to go" mumbled Merlin, and he began heading to the door.

"HEY EVERYONE!" yelled Valiant, giving Arthur a your-welcome kind of smile. "LOOK AT THIS!" he screamed, pointing in a direction near Arthur.

Valiant had definitely known what he was doing. Suddenly, a tidal wave of people were making their way over, stopping Merlin in his tracks, and being pushed into Arthur's direction.

Arthur tugged him out of the way of the stampede of students, who were still heading in the direction that Valiant had pointed. Valiant was openly laughing and pointing at their gullibility, but no one had noticed yet.

"Merlin" said Arthur, getting straight to the point. "I love you, okay?"  
His piercing eyes were fixed upon Merlin's and the brunette found it impossible to look away.

"And I want you to give me a chance. I'll do anything." he finished, still looking at Merlin pleadingly.

"No." said Merlin, his voice robotic, no expression at all.

"What!?"  
Arthur looked beyond hurt. He looked like he was about to break down and cry.

"How am I supposed to believe you!?" Merlin demanded.  
"Does your family even know that you're supposedly 'gay'?" Arthur's eyes were still full of hurt, but Merlin continued. "And what about your friends? Do they know that Arthur Pendragon is gay? Or is this all a joke?" he hissed.

"FINE." Arthur said, after regaining the ability to speak again. "Is that what you want?" he asked, eyes smoldering. "If that's what you want, I'll tell them all. And you can be here to see it."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. He fled the cafeteria, and went down the corridor. That was when he bumped into Arthur's mother, Ygraine.

* * *

Arthur watched Merlin leave. He was pretty confident that the brunette would stick around, out of sight to listen to his speech.

After Valiant, who told Arthur he could call him Val, had gathered everyone to the cafeteria, Arthur spoke out to them, smoothly, commandingly; like a king to his people.

"So guys, let's get this straight. I'm doing this to prove something and also because all of you should know. I am definitely, inevitably gay."

The uproar at these words was tremendous. After everyone had witnessed Arthur asking Merlin out, most had jumped to the conclusion that Arthur was either joking, or a bi.

After several unsuccessful tried to get everyone to quiet down, Valiant eventually jumped onto a table, and screamed for everyone to "SHUT THE HELL UP"

After giving Val a grateful look, Arthur continued. "That isn't it." There was a quiet murmur as people wondered what he was talking about. "I am not only gay, but I am in love with a boy named Merlin Emrys."

More uproar.

Arthur sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

"Oh hello Merlin" Ygraine said, smiling at Merlin. Merlin looked at her warily, not knowing if he should respond to Arthur's mother.

"Are you okay?" she enquired kindly, concerned after noticing Merlin's demeanor, and the purple rings under his eyes.

"Why do you care?" he said rudely, before turning away.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" she asked, turning him around again.

And he told her. He told her everything. He poured his heart, his innermost feelings, everything out to her.

She listened, and when he got to a certain part of his story, her eyes widened in confusion. And she began telling him about what _really_ happened.

When she was done, Merlin immediately turned around and went back into the cafeteria.

Merlin burst into the cafeteria. He came in when Arthur was talking to the other students. Every person who noticed him immediately started staring at him. Arthur hadn't noticed yet.

"He is the most amazing person I know." said Arthur, obviously concluding a speech or something like that.

"Uh, excuse me" said a student, looking shocked. "Are you serious?"

Arthur sighed, and ran a hand through his blond hair, exasperated. "Yes. I am seriously gay, and seriously in love with Merlin Emrys."

As if he had sensed Merlin, Arthur turned. He met ocean-blue eyes, full of happiness.

He hadn't seen Merlin happy for a long time.

* * *

"Arthur" Merlin started shyly, his cheeks an adorable shade of pink.

"We need to talk."  
Before Merlin could formulate a sentence to answer with, Arthur grabbed his arm and they took off. They ran out of the building, to the gates, and then out of the school entirely.

They had reached the park by the time Arthur had loosened his hold on Merlin, and Merlin let go of Arthur.

"I'm guessing that my mother told you what really happened?"

"Y-yes, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it was."

"But? I can sense a but or however here..."

Merlin sighed, before continuing.

"Arthur, I don't think I've properly forgiven you yet" Merlin started, his azure eyes meeting Arthurs. "I still think what you did was wrong." Merlin's tone implied he had a lot more to say, but he forgot once he saw Arthur's reaction. Arthur was hunched over shamefully, his mouth curved slightly downwards. "But its okay" added Merlin, smiling at him adorably when he saw Arthur look up, beaming.

Arthur pulled Merlin further into the trees, so no one could interrupt. "We definitely need to talk."  
Merlin nodded solemnly.

* * *

"I am sorry. You know that, but I want you to be sure. And I'm assuming you know this isn't a joke now, and if you don't, I'd like to prove it"  
Merlin gazed into those piercing blue eyes and believed his apology.

"I know how you can prove it."

And he moved towards him, anticipation and adrenaline thumping around like crazy. His soft lips were on Arthurs in a matter of seconds. Their lips molded together, as if they had been made for this.

Arthur gasped softly as Merlin's hands swept through his golden locks, almost tantalizingly. They pulled apart, staring into each other's mesmerizing eyes.

"I guess you were telling the truth" Merlin whispered, and he pulled Arthur towards him again.

This is what love felt like.

Little did they know, there was a lot coming along to jeopardize their newly-found relationship. 


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin was at his locker, but he really had no idea why. He had a free period, and he had nothing to do.

He felt strong arms encircle his waist, and he fake-sighed, pretending not to be ecstatic at Arthur's arrival. He turned around, and was pulled into a tight hug.

"I missed you" sighed Arthur contentedly. Merlin laughed softly at him, before replying. "It's only been about two hours, Arthur."  
"I don't care. It's too long" he whined back.

About an hour later, Merlin's free period was over and the two headed to their separate classes.  
As he walked, Merlin was still laughing at Arthur's grumbling when they had to part.

* * *

Arthur sat in class, paying attention for once. Or at least, it_ seemed_ like he was. He was actually deep in thought.

_I'm going to hyperventilate! I can't believe I'm going out with Merlin Emrys on our first real date. Tonight. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!_

_Oh shut up, you sound like a GIRL._

_HUH! I DO NOT._

As Arthur's mind was bickering with itself, Merlin was thinking along the same lines. Just, with a little less enthusiasm, and more worry.

* * *

As Merlin sat in class, clearly daydreaming, Miss Muirden decided not to interrupt his fantasies. After all, the boy was very bright, and he already knew everything she was teaching the class.

_I'm going on a date with ARTHUR PENDRAGON._

That's when the panicking began.

_WHAT DO I WEAR? WHERE ARE WE GOING AGAIN!?!? DO I DRESS CASUAL? WHAT DO I DO!? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!_

_Merlin, you IDIOT. Calm down. It's just Arthur._

_Just ARTHUR freaking PENDRAGON. Just the guy that makes you ALMOST TRIP OVER every time you see him!_

_Okay, COME ON. That makes us sound like a love-sick puppy._

_Well... It's true in a way..._

_HOW DARE YOU DEGRADE US LIKE THIS!!!!  
_  
Merlin sighed resignedly as the war inside his head continued.

* * *

As the end of school crept closer, the two boys were getting more and more nervous by the second.

Finally, it was the last period. Arthur and Merlin had science together. They sat on opposite sides of the classroom. Merlin was sitting with Gwen and Morgana, while Arthur was sitting with Valiant [whom he couldn't quite bring himself to call Val] and Gawain.

Arthur was unashamedly staring directly at Merlin, who was blushing deeply, but sometimes stared back.

Merlin couldn't explain it. Every time he saw those sky blue staring directly into his, his heart went crazy. He felt light headed and floaty.

* * *

Luckily, they weren't doing a practical today, as in Gwen's words 'She couldn't handle anymore spastic sexual tension between you and Arthur,'  
Merlin looked up when she said that, "What are you talking about?" he questioned, confused.  
"Uh, you know, only the way that Arthur looked like he was trying not to jump you last time you did a prac together…" she laughed at him.

"Wh-?"  
She cut him off. "Never mind, we can talk about it later, after your date with Blondie."  
"Okay, seriously, what is with that name?"  
"He's blonde..."  
"And you're a brunette"  
"And?"  
"ARGH YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

After a few more minutes of arguing about hair color, the two started talking about other things, and Merlin thanked god when Gwen started advising him on what to wear for his and Arthur's date. However, after he had asked what a halter top was, she looked like she was going to faint and said "Never mind, I'm coming over tonight and HELPING you get ready."

* * *

Several hours later saw Arthur being ambushed by Morgana when he was wandering around the house.

"Hello Arthur, you know, I just have to say, you look really good today, you know with the-"  
"What do you want, Morgana" he said, half smiling at her predictable antics.  
"I'm helping you get ready for your date."

If you had asked Arthur what Morgana had looked like when he had agreed he would only have been able to answer with ':D '

So he let himself be dragged in front of the mirror, as she went through his wardrobe and picked things out with astounding speed.

* * *

Merlin groaned half-heartedly, as Gwen made him spin again. After a few more touches, Gwen sighed with satisfaction.

Merlin was wearing a black t-shirt which vividly contrasted with his pale skin. He was wearing a bright blue neckerchief, and dark blue skinny jeans. This has brought out his eyes, which Gwen thought he needed to show off more. After all, she knew that Arthur enjoyed staring into Merlin's eyes.

Gwen had attempted to put make-up on him, but when she mentioned it, he looked ready to commit murder. So she laughed it off as a joke, scowling at a missed opportunity every time Merlin turned his back.

Merlin looked in the mirror, and bit his lip self-consciously. He sighed, knowing this was as good as it was going to get.

* * *

At his house, Arthur was examining his reflection as well, while Morgana floundered about, finding accessories and whatnot.

They were to meet in fifteen minutes. Arthur was picking Merlin up.

Both of them getting nervous. Arthur had kept asking Morgana if he should leave, until she has screamed that she would tell him when the time came. Merlin had kept checking his watch, and fixing his hair. Eventually, Gwen had given up on him and was now slouched on his bed, watching TV.

* * *

When he rang Merlin's doorbell, Arthur's hands were sweating. But his nervousness, as well as his heart melted as Merlin stepped out, looking positively adorable.

Merlin was amazed at how good Arthur looked. He had a feeling that Morgana had something to do with this. He smiled softly at Arthur, to be met with a gigantic beam on Arthur's part. They heard a weird snort, and both looked up. Gwen was spying on them from Merlin's window.

They sighed good-naturedly, and set off for their first date, both of them completely and utterly nervous.

* * *

Gwen watched the boys climb into the car and speed off. Just a few hours ago, she would never have let Merlin anywhere near Arthur. When Merlin had explained to her why Arthur had really hurt him, she had hated him a lot less.

However, in her opinion, jealousy is not a very good reason for beating someone to a pulp.

Although, she realized with a start, if anyone were to hit on Lancelot, she would have an entirely different opinion.

After Merlin had told her, obviously expecting a dramatic reaction, she had just come through with a "Possessive much?"

And then she had ruined it by instantly apologizing. Merlin had laughed at this, and then asked her if she could tell the others for him. She had agreed, of course.

Everyone else had been relieved. It wasn't as bad as what they had thought. They were still a little suspicious, but they knew that Merlin could make his own decisions.

Except Will.  
Will didn't trust Arthur. When he had heard why Arthur had hurt Merlin, he asked the others why they were being supportive of such a possessive person.

"Will. Merlin trusts Arthur. We should let them be. If he does anything, we'll kill him" said Mordred cheerfully. Will grumbled excessively, but the rest of the group just changed the subject.

"Gwen" called Hunith from downstairs, interrupting her train of thought. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

After politely declining, Gwen headed home, to find eight missed calls. She checked them, hoping it wasn't a private number. Her eyes widened when she saw the name flashing on the screen.

_Lancelot?_ Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur and Merlin sat opposite each other, smiling and making easy conversation. Randomly, Arthur asked if Lancelot and Gwen were dating. "Huh? No" answered Merlin, a little confused.  
"Really!? But they seem so... in love."  
"Yeah" Merlin agreed, smiling. "I'm trying to get Lancelot to ask her out" he confided, grinning impishly. "In fact, he agreed to do it today."

As if on cue, Merlin's mobile began vibrating, and Gwen's smiling face popped up on the screen. When he picked it up, Gwen's voice was so loud that Arthur could hear her clearly from the other side of the table.

"MERLIN, GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!!" squealed Gwen loudly. "Did Lance ask you out?" Merlin asked calmly. He could imagine Gwen's face right now. She was most likely shocked beyond reason. "H-How did you know?"  
"Dear, dear Gwen. I know everything. Surely you know that by now." teased Merlin. "Except I don't know _how_ it happened. How did he ask? Oh, by the way Arthur says hi." Arthur stared at him, flabbergasted.  
"Oh! So how's your date going?"  
"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask Arthur?" Arthur's face relaxed into realization. "Manipulative bastard" grumbled Arthur, before taking the phone from Merlin's outstretched hand.

"Hello Guinevere" he said formally. "Gwen."  
"Oh ok. Hello Gwen" he said cheerfully into the phone.  
"How's it going with Merlin?" she asked. Merlin, of course could hear the whole conversation, and was smiling cheekily, waiting for his answer. He looked so adorable, smiling, his shocking blue eyes glowing with happiness. Arthur leant in and kissed him softly. Merlin looked taken aback, but after a few seconds he beamed, making Arthur's heart flutter.

"It's going very well" he told Gwen, smiling. Merlin took back the phone and addressed Gwen again. "Tell me everything tomorrow, and I know you might explode from waiting, but I promise to tell _you _everything tomorrow as well." Merlin could practically hear her pouting through the phone as she grudgingly said "Fine, but I'm going to ambush you as soon as you walk inside the school."

He hung up, still smiling. He looked up, and started. Arthur was gazing at him with such intensity that it was a little scary. "Arthur?"  
Arthur blushed furiously at being caught staring. "It's pretty late. We should probably head home"  
Merlin agreed, and the two paid, and walked to Arthur's car.

On the car ride home, Arthur was grinning stupidly. Merlin saw this, and he couldn't help laughing. "What?" asked Arthur, glancing over at him. "Just your face"  
Arthur didn't know why, but this made him burst out laughing. They talked easily for the duration of the drive, and Arthur walked Merlin to his door.

"D-Do you want to do this again?" asked Arthur, trying to place Merlin's expression. Merlin laughed softly and then nodded. "Thank you"  
They stood there for a few moments, just beaming at each other. Arthur leant in, and placed a kiss on Merlin's lips. Merlin blushed adorably, and then went inside.

As soon as Merlin was safely inside, Arthur skipped to his car, grinning so widely that it almost hurt.

"So" started Hunith. "How'd it go?" she asked. She was leaning in for the gossip. Merlin sighed rather fakely, and then said "Mum, sometimes I think you could be a teenage girl."

Hunith didn't let up, though, and he found himself telling her everything that happened. She bounced up the stairs happily. After laughing for a while, he watched TV for a while, and his whole face lit up when he got a text message from Arthur.

_I had a great time. What do you wanna do next time? :D_  
**Arthur, 11:32pm**

_Me too :). I don't know, but maybe we could double with Gwen and Lance! _  
**Merlin, 11:34pm**

_That would be fun! How do you feel about bowling? Does it require too much co-ordination for you ;)?  
_**Arthur, 11:37pm**

_Oh ha-ha, how witty. I'll show you co-ordination. Bowling sounds great.  
_**Merlin, 11:38pm**

After a few more texts, their next date was planned. When Merlin had rang Lancelot to ask him, Lancelot was severely disappointed to find that Merlin already knew about him and Gwen. He had wanted to tell him. He brightened almost immediately when Merlin told them of their plans. He immediately asked Gwen, who said she could come.

And so that was how Lancelot, Gwen, Merlin and Arthur ended up at a trendy bowling centre on Friday night.


	5. Chapter 5

"How's that for co-ordination?" asked Merlin smugly, as he bowled his third strike in a row. Arthur grumbled incoherently, and turned to watch Lancelot. Lancelot was just as bad as Arthur. His first bowl knocked down one pin, and his second went down the gutter. Grinning sheepishly, he sat down, and watched Gwen.

Gwen was about the same skill level as Merlin, but she had one more strike. She knocked down 8 pins on the first try, then the remaining two on the next, making Arthur snort in disbelief. Merlin laughed at his expression so hard that he fell on the floor, while Lancelot looked on, a little confused. When they had recovered, they looked at Lancelot's serious face, and started laughing again.

As it turned out, Gwen and Lancelot had won, as they had played in teams. Arthur had grumbled some more about rigging, but immediately shut up when Merlin told him that he was being a sore loser.

Gwen liked Arthur a lot more now that she knew that he wouldn't hurt Merlin. Although what she said has been harsh, she really did mean it.  
-

"You seem nice and all, but we both know that people aren't always what they seem. I think I should warn you, though. If you hurt Merlin, I _will_ hunt you down. So please don't test me." She had said, her eyes burning into his."In fact, the group has already talked about this. Just watch out."

Arthur was mulling over Gwen's words as he sat in class. He had been expecting this, but he didn't think that the group has already been planning his demise_ already._ However, he thought that Gwen and Lancelot seemed sincerely nice.

Arthur saw a lunch tray put down next to his, and looked up to be hit with the full force of Merlin's azure eyes. He was breathless for a moment, but then he leaped up enthusiastically, not caring that everyone could see, and hugged the unsuspecting boy. Merlin looked at a little shocked at the publicity, but when he had recovered, he hugged the blonde back.

They sat down, and Merlin put his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Why do classes have to go for so long?" asked Arthur, inhaling Merlin's addictive, intoxicating scent. Merlin softly laughed, and Arthur could only smile.

"You guys are so ADORABLE!"  
They heard Gwen's cheerful voice before two more lunch trays were put down. Lancelot beamed at them, greeting them before waving over the others.

Other than a few glares from Will, everyone was extremely nice to Arthur. He felt welcome, and he was happy that Morgana and they all seemed to have forgiven him.

Arthur still felt bad for what he had done though, and almost winced every time Will had glared at him. He wished that his younger self wasn't so possessive, so jealous. If he hadn't been so jealous of Will, the way that Merlin looked at Will, Merlin wouldn't have those scars. He visibly winced when he realized this, but when Merlin smiled at him, all thought fled his mind.

* * *

"Arthur"

Uther's commanding voice filled the corridor as Arthur was on his way to his room. Arthur whirled around, a little surprised. He was met with one of Uther's calculating stares. "Yes father?" he said, confused.  
"I believe we need to talk."

* * *

"FATHER! You are overreacting!" Arthur was almost yelling. He had to use all his willpower to keep from screaming and punching his father.

"No. I'm not. You have until tomorrow night to move out."

"WHAT KIND OF A FATHER ARE YOU?" screamed Arthur, clenching his fists so hard that they began to bleed. His eyes were burning with anger and betrayal. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. He would eventually break, and hurt his father. His father lunged towards him suddenly, as if to hit him.

It was at this point that Arthur's mother came in.

"Uther!? Arthur!?" Ygraine yelled, her eyes gigantic.  
Both men froze, to see Ygraine's shocked face. There was silence for a while, before Ygraine broke it.

"What is happening?" she demanded, her face slowly going red from shock and anger. "Father ordered me to move out" said Arthur, before Uther could reply.

Ygraine's face instantly went white as a sheet, and Arthur saw her hands shaking. "Why?" she directed this question at Uther, but she refused to look at him.

"He is gay. Homosexual. Is that not a good enough reason? He is a disgrace. Disgusting, filthy, revolting." Uther spat, glaring at Arthur.

"Arthur, dear, could you go to your room for a while?" asked Ygraine in a sickly sweet voice, trembling with anger.

As soon as he left, he heard her screaming at his father. He heard his father yelling back.

_Why does my life have to be so hard?_

* * *

Merlin walked with Will, confused and upset. "I'm sorry, but I really do _not_ feel that way!"  
"I think you do. You're just hiding it. Tell me then, Merlin, that you aren't attracted to me" said Will, raising an eyebrow condescendingly.  
"I'm not!!" Merlin said truthfully, getting a little annoyed.  
"Really? Because I can prove that you, in fact, _are._"

Merlin looked at him skeptically, before saying the word that he would regret for the rest of his life.  
"How?"  
Will turned, and pushed Merlin up against the wall, and began fiercely kissing him, running his hands through Merlin's hair.  
Merlin froze, shocked beyond reason, before he tried to pull away. It wasn't right. It could never be right without Arthur. This was disgusting. It was wrong in every way he could think of.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he screamed, pushing Will off, disgusted.

"Don't tell me that you didn't want that." said Will cockily, ignoring Merlin's protest, prowling forward towards the smaller boy again.

"Don't come near me. Don't you fucking dare," Merlin warned, backing away into the wall.  
Will, of course ignored Merlin's words and sprung again, and this time, Merlin was stuck in a corner. He couldn't move, and Will had him trapped. He felt tears cascading down his face as he tried to fight Will off. "ARTHUR" he sobbed and he felt Will come even closer.

* * *

It was at this point that Arthur happened to look outside his window, to see Merlin pushed up against an alley wall, being kissed by Will. Arthur was about to explode with anger and betrayal, when he realized that Merlin was crying, and trying to push Will off. The sight of Merlin's helplessness drew up a rage in Arthur that he couldn't even express. He instantly tore out of the house, and into the alleyway.

"Will, please. Please don't" Merlin cried, still trying in vain to push him off. Will pulled away, smirking, and he pinned Merlin against the wall again. Merlin kicked and screamed. He tried to get away, but Will was too strong. He felt Will's hands circle his waist.

No. Only Arthur was allowed to do that. Gathering his breath, he screamed Arthur's name, begging, pleading for help. Will pulled his face towards Merlin's again, but before he could do anything, a fist collided with Will's face.

That was all Merlin remembered before he passed out.

XXXXXX

* * *

Merlin felt someone touch his waist, carrying him. "ARTHUR" he screamed desperately, trying to open his eyes.

"Don't worry Merlin, it's me." He heard Arthur's voice. He relaxed, and it was only then that the full extent of his ordeal hit his body. "Arthur?" he whimpered, making sure.  
"Merlin" he heard Arthur's beautiful voice again, and the arms hugged him closer. "Arthur" Merlin whispered, relaxing as he slipped into unconsciousness again.

* * *

The next time Merlin was conscious, he was in his room, on his bed. He sat up abruptly, his head spinning. He turned to his bedside table, only to find someone sitting at it. His vision slowly cleared, and he saw Arthur, his hair mussed, dark purple rings under his eyes, and a look of worry so deep that it was astounding.

When he saw that Merlin had awoken, Arthur felt like crying of relief.  
"Merlin" Arthur whispered in a cracked voice, taking the fragile boy into his arms "Arthur" sobbed Merlin, burying his head into Arthur's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long time, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day at school, Merlin sat with Arthur and all the others except for Will. When Will _did_ come in, Lancelot and Arthur both growled rather loudly, attracting attention, while Mordred just smirked. He was quite proud of their work on Will's face. When he made eye contact with Will, the other boy hurriedly looked away.

At first, Merlin had told them not to be violent, but when Morgana had gently reminded him of what Will had done, Merlin burst into tears again. The others took this as their green light.

Since the night before, Merlin and Arthur hadn't talked about what had happened with Will. Then, something popped into Merlin's head.

"Wait a second" Merlin said, looking at Arthur, "Where did you go yesterday?"

Arthur looked at him a little strangely. "I never left" he replied.  
"But, what about your parents? Were they okay with it?"  
"Um. About that…"

"UTHER DID WHAT!?!?!?!?" Merlin yelled.  
"He kicked me out."  
"Didn't your mum say anything!?" Merlin was getting angrier by the second.  
"She did, but he ignored her."  
"I'm going to KILL him." snarled Merlin.  
"Merlin" said Arthur, resting a hand soothingly on Merlin's arm to calm him down.  
"There is a plus side."  
Merlin looked like he very much doubted that, so Arthur elaborated.

"I'm staying with you."

Arthur laughed as Merlin's sullen expression changed into an adorable grin.

After school, the two boys headed to the bus stop. After getting to Merlin's house, they made a beeline for his room.

* * *

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice rang loud and clear through the door where Morgana was eavesdropping.  
There was a moan, and then "Don't tease me, Arthur!" in Merlin's whining voice.

Morgana's eyes widened and she adopted an evil grin as she pushed the door open.

And she was extremely disappointed. Instead of doing what she had _thought_, they were playing chess, and Arthur was waving Merlin's taken queen in front of his face. Merlin was pouting at him, but they both looked up when she entered.

"Hey Morgana" they said cheerfully.  
She quickly thought of an excuse for being there.  
"Hi. So, Merlin; I hear it's your birthday soon. Your _eighteenth._"  
"Yeah" he said, smiling.  
"May I have the pleasure of planning it?"  
"Ooh! ME TOO!" Arthur immediately blushed, realizing how much he had sounded like a six year old.

Merlin laughed at him, and Arthur scowled.  
"I guess, but don't go overboard." He warned.  
"Well, that depends on what you consider overboard."  
Before Merlin could reply or protest, Morgana walked out of the room, grinning cheekily.  
"Oh crap" he said, wondering what he had just gotten himself into. Arthur just giggled.

'Did you… Did you just… GIGGLE?" asked Merlin, stifling a laugh.  
"I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT." growled Arthur, pouncing on Merlin.

Arthur had Merlin in a headlock, the two of them giggling uncontrollably.  
Then Arthur leant down and kissed him.

Morgana walked in on the two boys kissing, screamed "YES!" and punched her fist in the air, then proceeded to run out of the room.

"What"  
"The"  
"Hell?"

* * *

After making sure that Morgana was gone, the pair decided to go to bed.

After enormous amounts of blushing, mumbling and awkwardness in general, Arthur slipped into the bed with Merlin.

Merlin was in a deep sleep, but he kept shuddering and mumbling. He had a frightened expression on his face.

Guessing what he was dreaming about, Arthur hugged him, whispering words of comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

When Merlin walked into the cafeteria the next morning, his friends immediately stopped talking, and unhuddled.

"Could you be any more obvious?" said Merlin, sliding into the seat next to Arthur.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We aren't talking about anything! Definitely not planning anything!" Mordred squeaked guiltily. The entire group groaned. They had forgotten about Mordred's horrid secret-keeping skills, and the fact that he became high-pitched when lying.

Merlin just tried not to laugh at Mordred, before addressing them again.  
"Do whatever you want, but make sure that _this one_ doesn't go crazy." He jerked his head towards Morgana, who instantly pasted on her best innocent face.

"Who, me?"  
Merlin just raised an eyebrow.

Later that day, Merlin tried to interrogate Arthur.  
"So. What are you guys doing for my birthday?" he asked bluntly, smiling slightly.  
"Don't you worry." replied Arthur, his eyes glinting. Merlin pouted, but he began grinning when he had an idea.

"If you don't tell me, I'll never kiss you again!"  
It was worth it just to see Arthur's expression.

Instead of telling him, Arthur pulled Merlin's face towards his. Their lips met, and Merlin had to suppress a moan. Arthur wasn't so successful; he let out a deep moan, and Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and pulled him closer. Hands ran through blonde hair, and Arthur's arms hugged the brunette tighter.

Merlin pulled away, laughing at Arthur's glazed-over expression.  
"That's right. That will never happen again until you tell me."  
Arthur pouted.

"But you _know_ I can't tell you!" protested Arthur.  
"Well, that's a shame." shrugged Merlin, walking away from him.  
"NO! WAIT!" yelled Arthur.  
Merlin turned around, grinning cheekily. "Yes Arthur?" he asked innocently.  
"She's planning to turn her house into a nightclub. See? That isn't so bad!" he said, putting on a pleading face.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Fine" he said, smiling, and they kissed passionately. After pulling away, Arthur grinned so much that it hurt.

* * *

Merlin yawned softly and sat upright in his bed. He was met with an intense blue-eyed gaze.  
"Happy birthday" Arthur cheerfully said, inhaling Merlin's scent. Arthur's lips captured his, and they kissed for a few moments, before pulling apart and getting ready for school.

When getting changed, both boys blushed a deep red, and went into different rooms.

After a normal day at school, Mordred, Lancelot and Arthur took Merlin to his house, while Gwen and Morgana went to Morgana's under the pretence of getting ready.

* * *

The four boys sat in the lounge room, three of them spastically attacking the buttons on the controllers. "HA! Take that, SUCKAA!" crowed Mordred, as he shot frantically at Lancelot's character. "You know that I have a nitro blaster, right?" replied Lance cockily, before pressing a button. Mordred's screen blew up, and so did his character. He scowled at Lance, and Lance just grinned. "MUWAHAHAHA" yelled Arthur, as he snuck up on Lance and shot him with lasers.

Merlin had hardly moved his character, but no-one had noticed that the brunette was on the floor, laughing at their serious expressions and words. He was actually rolling around. While rolling, he accidentally hit his controller.  
The other three turned to look at him, amazed. "Whoa! You're good!" exclaimed Lancelot. Merlin turned to look at the screen. He had won. By accident. This just made him laugh harder.

It was at this point that Mordred's mobile began belting out the Kim Possible theme song. He went beet-red and answered it, scowling at the others who had joined Merlin, rolling around the floor laughing.

"Oh ok, see you there. Bye." Mordred snapped his phone shut with a mischievous grin. He picked Lance up off the floor. "We have to go" he informed him.  
"Okay." said Lance, understanding. "You stay here and play with Merlin" he told Arthur.

"But Morgana said not to have too much fun, because it won't be long until you have to leave." instructed Mordred seriously. Both boys were deep red, and they pointedly avoided eye contact.  
"I don't really agree. Just be safe" said Lance, winking conspicuously at the pair.

After they left, Arthur and Merlin made light conversation, as they could clearly see Lance and Mordred spying on them.

When they were sure that their friends had finally gone, Merlin pounced on Arthur, kissing him senseless. When Arthur opened his mouth to say something, Merlin interrupted.  
"It's _my_ birthday" he reminded Arthur, getting a predatory glint in his eyes. He leaned in to take Arthur's lips again, and Arthur was only too happy to go along with what Merlin wanted.

Arthur growled when his phone started ringing, but picked it up nonetheless.  
"Arthur, we're ready. Get over here."  
"Hi to you too Morgana. Okay, we're coming."

As they approached Morgana's house, the boys could already hear the thumping music.


	7. Chapter 7

"MERRLIIN!" screamed Morgana, trying to be heard over the pulsating music. Merlin found himself surrounded by people. EVERYONE was here. All his friends, even his childhood ones.  
Morgana smirked at him and passed him a list.

"Alfric, Arthur, Bayyard, Anhora, Nimueh, Morgause, Mordred, Helena, Freya, Edwin, Gwen, Cedric , Myror, Hengis, Catrina, Jonas, Eridian, Gara, Mary, Gregory, Lancelot, Hyuin, Tom, Cara, Fruman, Jeffery, Gregor, Jayden, Owain, Pelinor, Tristan, Marhause, Agling, Baylid, Vivian, Alvarr, Leon"

The list went on and on; There were two more pages. Before he could finish reading, he was ambushed by a drunk Leon and Pelinor.  
"WAASSUUP?" they slurred, grinning stupidly. It was at this point that people began realizing that Merlin had arrived. He was pelted with hugs and kisses, and choruses of "Happy Birthday" and "How are you?"

His eyes met Arthur's, and the blonde grinned at him. Somehow, Merlin found himself pushed onto a stage.  
_Wait. How the hell did Morgana get a stage in here!?  
_He shot Morgana an astounded look, which she just smiled at knowingly.

In an instant, Morgana was up there with him, instructing the DJ. He got down from the stage while she was distracted.

After Morgana had told everyone to get the hell on the dance floor, Merlin found himself being pulled towards it.

Arthur was watching Merlin, a little shocked. Even though the boy was drunk out of this world, his dancing still had a certain grace to it. It made Arthur want to do things that made him blush.

Merlin started dancing with Nimueh, their hands all over each other. His intentions were innocent, but hers on the other hand…

"Merlin" Arthur growled jealously. "What are you doing?"  
Merlin looked up to see Arthur's hurt eyes. He reached out and embraced him, smiling into his chest. He hoped that this would reassure the blonde.

_Damn_ thought Arthur, looking down at Merlin who looked absolutely adorable at that moment.  
_I can't stay angry at that adorable fool._

Merlin stayed with Arthur for most of the night, until Arthur felt bad for hogging him, and ordered him to socialize.

Merlin floated around the room, talking to everyone. Arthur watched, jealousy flaring up as Nimueh kissed Merlin on the cheek, and whispered in his ear. Merlin went bright red, and backed away, pointing at Arthur. Arthur grinned as Merlin made his way back over.  
"Did she try to make a move on you? She must have scared you, talking about being straight." said Arthur in mock disgust.

Merlin just ignored Arthur and proceeded to kiss him. Arthur moaned and leaned in.

Merlin evidently decided that he wanted to dance, as he dragged the unsuspecting blonde onto the dance floor.

* * *

It was nearing about five am when people began to leave. When everyone except Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot and Mordred had left, Merlin was forced to open the presents. He grinned good-naturedly, and proceeded to grab a random present adorned in golden wrapping paper and a shiny silver bow. After reading that it was from Freya, he opened it to find a bottle of expensive cologne and a large box of chocolates. Arthur's face fell slightly.  
"What's wrong?" inquired Merlin, staring at Arthur. Arthur blushed lightly.

"He doesn't want you to use the cologne." said Morgana, smirking. Arthur's blush became deeper.  
"Huh?" said Merlin, confused.  
"I'm pretty sure he likes how you smell" explained Morgana, trying not to giggle.  
Arthur coughed loudly, glaring at Morgana. "Well do you deny it?" she demanded.  
"No. But it's not_ my_ fault that he smells so damn good." he whined, pouting.

Morgana, still trying valiantly to stop laughing, dropped the subject much to Arthur's relief.

As they went through the remaining of Merlin's birthday presents, they were ecstatic to find that he had gotten well over one thousand dollars. He had gotten about ten bottles of colognes [much to Arthur's disdain]. He had also gotten countless boxes of chocolate, clothes, music and so much more. It was a whole hour later when the only presents that remained were from the people that remained in the room.

"You got me presents!?" yelled Merlin. "The party was more than enough!"  
They all just smiled cheekily at him, and waited for him to open the presents.

Merlin eyed the bright purple present with suspicion. He began to unwrap it slowly, unaware that what he was doing was having an effect on Arthur.

Arthur watched Merlin's fingers gracefully unwrap the present with utmost care.  
_HOW does he manage to make everything look so… appealing?_

After unwrapping everyone's boxes of chocolates and cologne, he turned to their joint present. He prised open the white box.

Merlin stared at the shining object inside the box. He held the keys, as if wondering if they were real.

"YOU GOT ME A CAR!?" he screamed, half furious, half elated.

After lecturing them for a few minutes, he allowed Lance, Mordred, Gwen, Morgana and Arthur to drag him down to the garage to see his new car. It was sky blue, shimmering softly in the garage's dim lighting. He squealed [though he would later deny it] and hugged all of them.

After casually checking their watches, Arthur and Merlin frantically realised that they didn't tell Hunith that they would be out this late. They panicked, saying goodbye and pulling on their jackets in a hurry.  
They drove home in Merlin's new car.

"We are so screwed" said Merlin, as they approached his house.  
"Maybe she's asleep. We could just go to bed and say that we came back really soon after she had went to sleep" suggested Arthur.

And so they snuck up to Merlin's room. They fell asleep, but not before Arthur gave Merlin a second birthday present.

He pressed the book into Merlin's hands, smiling at him before slipping into bed,, catching up on his deprived sleep.

Merlin gasped softly when he opened the cover. It was a simple sketch, but an enormous amount of emotion was conveyed in it. It was a sketch of him and Arthur together. He turned the page, to a picture of himself sprawled on a bed, sleeping with a small smile on his face. The next page showed him and Arthur gazing at each other. That was Merlin's favourite. Arthur had somehow portrayed love and longing into those inanimate eyes.

He turned to look at Arthur, who was now sleeping peacefully. Feeling content, Merlin fell asleep next to him.

Life was perfect. Hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

**Next Chapter's the epilogue, set in the future :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPILOGUE:**

Tomorrow would be five years since he and Merlin had first kissed. Sure, they had gone much further than that, and Arthur's cheeks burned as he remembered all the things that he and his love had done, but that was the day that started the best thing in his life.

He knew how to commemorate the event. He had already organized it. He had picked out a ring, and Morgana and Gwen had planned everything.

"I love you." Merlin whispered into Arthur's neck as they lay in bed. He heard Arthur return the sentiment before he took Arthur's lips again. It was passionate, amazing and world-spinning. It always was.

It had been a long time since Merlin's eighteenth birthday. Arthur was now a business analyst at Pendragon inc. [Ygraine had made sure of that], while Merlin was taking a medical course at university and had a part time job. They lived in a rather large house, and Lancelot and Gwen, who were now married, lived on the street next to theirs. Mordred and Morgana, who lived together, were also stationed in the suburb. The latter were a mystery. It was unknown if they were dating, or simply close friends. If Arthur or Merlin asked, they would just smirk condescendingly.

Merlin had a lecture to attend, and afterwards he and Arthur went out for a drink with Morgana, Lancelot, Gwen and Mordred.  
"How are you?" asked Morgana, her voice laced with double meaning. She gave Arthur a meaningful look, her eyes shifting from him to Merlin. After softly shaking his head at her, Arthur replied that they were fantastic.

After attempting, and failing, to get the truth out of Morgana and Mordred about their relationship, Arthur and Merlin headed home, and went straight to sleep, exhausted.

"Good Morning" mumbled Merlin, inhaling Arthur's musky scent.  
"Morning" said Arthur softly, smiling at his ruffled looking lover.

After both of them were finally presentable, Arthur told Merlin that he needed to head out. He asked Merlin to come, and Merlin enthusiastically agreed, hopping into the car.

Arthur's heart was pounding as they made their way back to the forest. The forest where they had first kissed, five years ago.

He looked into Merlin's deep sapphire blue eyes. "Merlin" he said, his voice full of emotion. He slowly knelt down, still maintaining his eye contact. Merlin gasped, recognizing the position. Then, Arthur finally spoke the words that he had been planning for so long.  
"Will you marry me?"

As Arthur waited for an answer, he felt that his whole world seemed to be upside down, completely spinning out of control around him. He stared into Merlin's beautiful eyes, and felt himself begin to panic. Merlin hadn't answered. He was just staring into Arthur's eyes, speechless.

And then, just as suddenly, his world became right again, even more brilliant and bright than before. He kissed Merlin passionately, hands working through his ebony locks, pulling him closer. Merlin had made everything better with just one word.

"Yes."

_It is impossible for one to know their destiny. _

**_But theirs was each other._**


End file.
